


You already distract my world

by snowfog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asdos!Shiro, M/M, PINING KEITH, Professor!Coran, SHEITH - Freeform, TA!Shiro, This is really stupid Sheith, college student!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfog/pseuds/snowfog
Summary: Keith already failed for the third time in Professor Coran's class and he knew who should be blame of his failing grades after all this time.





	You already distract my world

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first fic in vld fandom! Yaaaaay! I usually draw some Sheith fanart, but never think I will write some Sheithy fic like this. Lol
> 
> Well, I blame Dara and Lan that they suggested ideas like this in our conversation on twitter!
> 
> The title is a poor attempt for translate "Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku" by Afgan.
> 
> This fic is unbeta'ed, so every mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Fail again.

Keith laughs bitterly at his test result right now. Why he can predict this would happen? He already failed twice, and now this is his third time. The worst is Professor Coran call him to his office now.

_God damnit._

His Professor must be concern about his failing grade. Well, Keith just failed in his class. The other classes? Not a big deal. He always pass with average or good grades. Keith just sighing and knocks on his Professor’s office door.

“Come in!”

Keith open the door and almost close it again when he see the one in the office is Takashi Shirogane the hot TA in Professor Coran’s class, not Professor Coran. Okay, did he just scream ‘Hot TA’ inside his mind? God, he really want to walk away from the office, but he hesitated to do it.

Finally he walk into Professor Coran’s office. “Errr.. Sorry, but where is Professor Coran?” Keith asked when he is already sit on chair.

“Well… He just get some emergency call and leave. He said to me to talk with you about your grades..”

Nice.

Now he get stuck in the office with the hot TA for talking about his lame grade. Damn, can he just block away ‘hot’ word from his brain?

“So, I already saw you for the third time in Professor Coran’s class. Is there any problem with his class that made you fail the test?”

Okay, think Keith, think! He must give his TA a good reason to answer the question. Not some lame excuse. Well, the truth is so lame that he doesn’t want to talk about it to anyone.

“Can you please look at the mirror?” Keith blurts out.

“Excuse me?”

Keith swears to God that he already made some stupid decision with blurting out something like that.

“Look at the mirror.. How could everyone not dying everytime you walk into the class and not distracted with that handsome face and hot body like you?”

Bad decision Keith, very bad.

“What??”

“Well, that’s my problem. Have a nice day, _sir_!” Keith stood up hurriedly and walk away from the office with a red face. He just hope he would not be banned from Professor Coran’s class after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for read this fic! I appreciate every kudos or comment!


End file.
